Stolen Thunder
by efficacious humorosity
Summary: Oneshot. Song fic. Related to Of Sisters and Midnight Kisses and Of Destiny and Fights to the Finish. Alone in Grimmauld Place, Sirius contemplated the loss of Starr.


**A/N: I don't own any characters that J.K.R. used in the series. I also don't own "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls. Please leave and review and enjoy! **

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not_ _know why_

_I tried_

Sirius sighed, burying his head in his hands on the desk in front of him. He hated being back here. Why _was_ he back here? "The Order needs this as headquarters," he said aloud, though he was alone, to remind himself. He hated being in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He hated being in the same place where he experienced his wretched childhood. He hated being where _she_ died. "Starr," he whispered, glancing at the picture of them together. He bit back tears, thinking of how long it had been. Too long.

Normally, there were other Order members at headquarters to keep him company, but today seemed to be the exception to the rule. He was alone. Where she died. He felt like the day was a winding road that had no end. Most days… he avoided thinking about Starr… because all it did was bring him more grief. But today… it was almost as if he was _trying_ to remembering every happy, every painful, every grief filled moment. He was trying to hold on to it. And he had no idea why.

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation_

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

He remembered the note that Lily had given him the day she helped him clean out this accursed house. He pulled it out of his pocket, for it was never very far from his reach. He smooth out the wrinkled piece of parchment, the last words _his_ Starr had ever written. He had read the words written there innumerable times; he knew them by heart. But this time, he tried to read between the lines, almost as if there was some sort of explanation for why he was feeling this way hidden in her words. He folded it back up carefully and stowed it away back in his pocket. He groaned in frustration. He needed a way. Was there one?

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

He remembered the summers he had spent at the Potters' house, with James, his best mate, and Starr, his girlfriend, though she hadn't become that since the summer before her sixth year. During those long, enjoyable months with the two people he cared for the most (and away from this damned place) it seemed her voice played through his head repeatedly; he couldn't shake it.

She was his _everything_; she was his thunder, essentially. He remember her eyes… her beautiful, clear hazel eyes that he loved so much… though hazel wasn't a particularly bright color, the fact that hazel was the color of her eyes made hazel the brightest color… at least to him. He knew that he couldn't bring himself to love any other. He never had, didn't, and never would want to love another. She would always be his thunder, no matter what. And as long as she was his thunder, he would love the rain… because it reminded him of her.

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_

_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

He sighed… again. This was most definitely going to be one of the longest days of his life. Where was he suppose to start? He had the feeling that he hadn't really ever started a new life after her death… until he met Harry. Harry looked like James… who liked Starr. Life isn't fair. "Tell me something I _don't_ know," Sirius murmured under his breath. He of all people knew that all too well. And realization swept over him: he was on his own. He felt his muscles freeze and he felt as though he couldn't move. And suddenly, he didn't know a thing.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside_

_Just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe theres a way out_

Sirius longed to feel the tall grass brushing against him, the breeze whipping about him; he needed to be outside. He remembered all the wonderful, happy days he and Starr had spent playing around together on the grounds of the Potter estate… or the ground of Hogwarts. He looked at the window and saw with a start that it was raining. Maybe, just maybe, if he could get outside, feel the rain against his skin, hear the thunder, feel her there, maybe then he could finally breathe freely. He headed for the door.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

He stood in the rain… stiff as a board.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think we'll make it out_

_But you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with thunder_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

He was walking on the thin line bordering misery and depression and he knew it. He felt as though the vines of the Devil's Snare had wrapped all about his body, keeping him from breathing properly. Yet he knew, he could and he would make it out. In time.

A bolt of lightning flashed in the distance and the thunder roared. _It was her_. He could hear her voice saying, "Don't just stand there, you dolt! How many chances in life do you get to dance in the rain?"

And he did the only thing that made sense at that point. He danced. He laughed. He cried. All at once. He felt her pain… he knew now, that wherever she was… she was missing him just as much as he was missing her.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa_

Today had taken him to the depths of his mind and his past that he didn't want to visit. But he knew that he had to. And with a start he realized… he could breate.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder, and I said_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder_

He flicked his wand in the direction of the tapestry which displayed the Black family tree and the spell added Starr's name, linked to his by a horizontal bar. Marriage. Or elopement. Whatever.

Then his eyes fell on the name he hated the most, far more than that of his brother, his mother, or even his father. Bellatrix Lestrange.

She had killed his Starr. And she had stolen his thunder.


End file.
